shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightray Sayaka
Introduction Sayaka is a swordswoman born in East Blue. She later becomes a member of a revolutionary group, the "Three Dragon Stars" and starts being known as the Dragon Star of the Blade. Appearance Sayaka is a thin girl of avereage height with light-colored skin, long red hair and gray eyes. Her outfit consists of a purple shirt with loose sleeves, blue jeans, a black, long, sleeveless hoodie and gray boots. She also wears a gray belt in which she keeps her sword. Before the time-skip her hair was slightly shorter. Personality As a child she was quite shy and found hard to aproach others. Some happenings in the past also made her find hard to trust people. This influenced her personality development while growing up. She became a very quiet and distant person. On the other hand, Sayaka is friendly and protective towards those she cares about and who earned her trust. She doesn’t like showing her weak side, that’s why she hides everytime her tears come out. She also keeps her problems to herself and doesn't open up to others easily. Sayaka has a sense of honor and hates being humiliated. When this happens she loses her temper and shows a more violent and evil side. This also happens when somebody hurts or humiliates her friends. In combat she is calm and collected, analyzing the situation carefully before attacking. Though, this can make her slower and give the chance to her opponent to attack. Abilities and powers Sayaka has a lot of experiences when it comes to battle, being trained to defend herself from a young age. Strenght Her physical strenght has increased considerably because of her training and used hand to hand combat before learning swordsmanship. However, she prefers relying on her sword and Devil Fruit. Speed Sayaka can perform attacks and a very high speed, but her movement is slowed down because she preffers thinking of a strategy first, Endurance Sayaka is very tough, being able to stand up after being wounded very badly. Intellect Sayaka proved to be a very intelligent person by finding possible and logical explanations to mysteries. She is also good at analyzing her opponent's fighting style and plan a strategy against it. Swordsmanship Sayaka learned how to use a sword at the dojo she stayed together with Sasagawa Kenshin and DJ. She is considered a very promising swordsman, being very talented at handling her sword. She invented a few techniques, but some of them were hard to master. *'Shinku Mikazuki' (真紅 三日月, Crimson Crescent Moon): Sayaka performs one powerful slash which takes the form of a crescent moon that can change its direction. *'Hyaku Shinku Mikazuki' (百 真紅 三日月, One Hundred Crimson Crescent Moons): Sayaka moves around her opponent performing multiple slashes which take the form of a crescent moon. *'Sen Shinku Mikazuki' (千 真紅 三日月, One Thousand Crimson Crescent Moons): Like in Hyaku Shinku Mikazuki, Sayaka performs many slashes while moving towards her opponent, except that the number increases. *'Shinku Mangetsu' (真紅 満月, Crimson Full Moon): Sayaka spins her sword very quickly in front of her, creating the image of a full moon. After a few seconds she stops, and powerfully thrusts her sword in front of her, releasing a blast of air that destroys everything in its way. *'Hyaku Shinku Mangetsu' (百 真紅 満月, One Hundred Crimson Full Moons): Sayaka spins her sword multiple times around her, creating more full moon images, cutting everything in her nearby. *'Sen Shinku Mangetsu' (千 真紅 満月, One Thousand Crimson Full Moons): Sayaka spins her sword around her opponent a lot of times, cutting him from all sides. After eating the Buredo Buredo no Mi, she combines her ability with her swordsmanship skills, making her attacks gain more properties. Hand to hand combat Since her hometown was constantly attacked by bandits or pirates, Sayaka's parents taught her how to defend herself by learning some basic hand to hand combat. She usually uses throws when somebody sneaks behind her, or kicks when necessary. Devil Fruit The Devil Fruit allows Sayaka to create blades out of any material she touches. She used it for the first time when her sword broke during a fight. Each blade gains the property of that material, without losing its ability to cut. A major weakness of this Devil Fruit is that Sayaka has to touch the material in the first place, which can hurt her depending on its composition. This ability makes her a lethal swordsman and also made her gain the nickname she's known under, the "Blade Girl". History Sayaka was born in East Blue, in a town frequently attacked by bandits and pirates. That's why she was taught how to fight at a young age. Her parents used to be detectives, treveling the world to solve cases, but after her birth, they moved to that town and focused only on the cases appearing there. One day, a pirate ship arrived in the town's port, but surprisingly they didn't attack anyone. Sayaka's parents started investigating it, since it seemed suspicios, which lead to their dissapearance. She decided to gather information and search for them. This way she discovered the hideout of that pirate crew, and the fact that they made a deal with the villagers. As long as the villagers let them stay there without informing the Marines, they would kill anyone who attacks. Her parents were against it and no one really trusted them, that's why they were murdered. Sayaka was about to get killed as well, but somehow managed to escape. These events made her question if she really should be alive and also made it harder for her to trust people and open up to them. Sayaka treveled for some weeks and joined a dojo. This is when she met Marimo and DJ, her most trusted friends. At first she was shy and didn't want to get too close, but slowly warmed up to them. After some time, a new member started to bother her, despite of the fact that she was ignoring him. Marimo and DJ protected her, which made Sayaka trust them completely and consider them her precious friends. Even though both of them eventually left the dojo, she continued training her swordsmanship until the age of 18. After leaving the dojo, Sayaka started treveling again, wanting to see and to know more about the world. At one point, she is offered to do an investigation job regarding stealing and mysterious deaths. She didn't want to accept it at first, but eventually did. This lead to her meeting again the man who ruined her life, the captain of the pirate crew which killed her family, Waro. She had a hard fight against him, but eventually won. Later, Sayaka found a Devil Fruit, the Buredo Buredo no Mi and ate it. She got involved in a battle against some Marines, in which her sword broke. This was the first time she used her ability, creating a replacing blade out of rocks. Because of that fight, she also earned her first bounty. She eventually meets with DJ again, and a boy named Surudoi Gorou. Sayaka slowly befriends him as well, and starts calling him "Suru-chan". The three of them form a revolutionary group, the "Three Dragon Stars". Category:Human Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen